No puedes cambiar lo que has hecho
by Renkinjutsushi.Phantomhive
Summary: Harleen amaba su pequeña familia y los desayunos que preparaba para todos. Amaba el cariño que Puddin tenía con ellos, los besos al despertar, los paseos por las tardes, cenar todos juntos de nuevo y que él le rindiera culto a su cuerpo hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Parecería rutinario, lo cierto es que era perfecto. Y era víspera de Navidad ¿Qué más podría desear?


Importante: Los personajes de Suicide Squad son propiedad de DC comics y sus respectivos creadores, yo sólo los usé con fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

Este es un fanfic que iba a inscribir en un challenge de Navidad, por cuestiones de tiempo no tuve ocasión de inscribirlo. El contenido podría resultar en spoiler para quienes no han visto la película. Lo comento para que lean bajo su responsabilidad. Que lo disfruten.

━━━━━━━━━※━━━━━━━━━

Con muchísimo cariño para Megami Mars, Devian y Akna. Este es su regalo de navidad, un poco bastante atrasado, por un año más de las mejores amistades que podría desear y/o tener. Para Phobos por escucharme y tener paciencia y para Eri por aceptarme de vuelta. A todos ustedes, los amo; no olviden sonreír.

━━━━━━━━━※━━━━━━━━━

 _ **No puedes cambiar lo que has hecho**_

 _ **(y ella tampoco puede hacerlo)...**_

Seis treinta de la mañana y la alarma sonó tan puntual como siempre. Sin embargo, ella había despertado desde hacía un par de horas con la angustiante sensación de haber olvidado algo muy importante. Revisó todos los detalles que podrían ser la causa de su angustia: El calentador en la habitación más pequeña estaba encendido, las entradas de la casa estaban cerradas, el horno y las luces navideñas apagadas, la comida guardada en el refrigerador, incluso Puddin estaba plácidamente dormido entre las cobijas que lo protegían del frío de Diciembre.

No, aparentemente no había olvidado nada.

Tras estirarse un poco buscando despejar su mente, abandonó finalmente la calidez de la cama, lista para iniciar el día. Se dirigió a la cocina; comenzaría por preparar un biberón tibio, después el café amargo que Puddin acostumbraba beber por las mañanas, té sin crema ni azúcar para ella además del desayuno para todos. Durante el día buscaría un tiempo luego de los deberes del hogar para ir a recoger los regalos junto con la ropa que usarían todos durante la cena de la noche siguiente. Sería una Navidad perfecta, inolvidable.

Repasó en su mente la lista de compras mientras vigilaba que los pancakes estuvieran en su punto y que la papilla no se calentase demasiado. Estaba por lavar los primeros trastes sucios del día cuando la calidez de una bata afelpada sobre su espalda le hizo sobresaltarse ligeramente antes de hacerla sonreír. Unas manitas traviesas enredándose con sus cabellos y un beso en su mejilla, impregnado del aroma familiar a loción de ducha, le indicaron que era hora de servir el desayuno.

—Harleen, te resfriarás si no te abrigas al salir de la cama.

—¡Puddin! Creí que dormirías hasta mas tarde ¿Acaso Bebé te ha despertado?— frunció juguetonamente el ceño al niño en los brazos de su esposo— ¡Qué travieso, Bebé! Papá necesitaba descansar luego de su vuelo desde Tokyo.

—En realidad fui yo quien lo despertó cuando salí de la ducha. Jugamos un rato con ese cachorro de peluche y luego decidimos que era un buen momento para bajar a desayunar.

—Por supuesto, tomen asiento, ya está todo listo.

Harleen amaba su pequeña familia y los desayunos que preparaba para todos. Amaba el cariño que Puddin tenía con ellos, los besos al despertar, los paseos por las tardes, las comidas 'sólo con su niño' cuando su esposo debía trabajar, cenar todos juntos de nuevo, arrullar a 'Bebé' por las noches y que Puddin le rindiera culto a su cuerpo con tanta energía, mezclada con ternura y pasión, hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Parecería rutinario, lo cierto es que era perfecto, ningún día era igual al anterior y el amor que todos se tenían era el mismo o más grande e intenso cada despertar. Además, dada la temporada decembrina su esposo estaba de vacaciones, por lo que pasaría todo el tiempo con ellos ¿Qué más podría desear?

Pero ella olvidaba algo, algo importante...

—¿Todo bien, linda?

—No...no es nada, me distraje pensando en los pendientes de hoy ¿Seguro que no iremos a la cena de la compañía donde trabajas? No me molesta si decides asistir.

Acostumbraba evitar ocultarle cosas a su esposo, pero esa angustia que la había despertado tan temprano, y había crecido como enredadera espinosa estrujando su pecho, parecía no tener sentido ¿Que le diría? "Hey, Puddin. Tengo un ataque de pánico y desconozco la causa, por favor, sólo abrázame y no me dejes sola nunca". Eso era una tontería, ella era una terapeuta brillante, fue la mejor de su generación en Gotham y la más destacada en Arkham. No podía dejar que un temor irracional acabara con su perfecto y feliz estilo de vida o con su primera Navidad familiar.

—No Harleen, no iremos.— era lindo ver a su esposo haciendo caras graciosas hasta convencer a su hijo de terminarse la papilla— He decidido que está Navidad será exclusivamente familiar y seremos sólo nosotros mañana por la noche. Además, tú y Bebé merecen que los consienta mucho luego de mi ausencia.

Ese era Puddin, un dictador benevolente siempre deseoso de consentir a su gente. El marido y padre ideal o al menos ideal para ellos.

.-~~~~~~~~~~~-.

Por la tarde, cuando los quehaceres domésticos estuvieron finalizados y su hijo había terminado su siesta, salieron juntos al centro comercial. El pequeño Bebé manoteaba eufórico con tantas luces y adornos de la temporada. Personas disfrazadas de osos polares, muñecos de nieve y algunos Santa Claus regalaban folletos o caramelos promocionando diversas tiendas. La primera parada de la familia fue la sucursal Burberry donde los conjuntos ya estaban pagados y arreglados aunque Puddin insistió en que todos se los probaran una vez más para asegurarse de que lucirían perfectos. Fue justo cuando ella esperaba con su hijo a que su esposo saliera del probador que otra persona se le acercó.

—¿Harley?

—¿Disculpe?

Su tez morena reflejaba su origen Latino; era un hombre de estatura mediana y aspecto calmado que tenía una peculiar mirada triste y un tono de voz tranquilo. Él le sonrió y Harleen fue invadida por la sensación de conocerlo vagamente ¿Un ex-compañero quizá? Entonces una imagen de ese hombre pero con el rostro tatuado completamente, como una calavera y con el dibujo de una hoz en la frente, apareció de forma brusca en su mente, erizándole la piel.

—Necesito hablar contigo, es importante...

—No deseo ser grosera, pero ¿Lo conozco?

—¿Lo olvidaste? Claro, tiene sentido que sea así. Escucha, esto es muy importante. Tú y yo, junto con otros formamos un equipo, un escuadrón...

—Y bien ¿Qué opinan?

Justo en ese momento Puddin salía del vestidor con un smoking que le sentaba maravillosamente. La chaqueta blanca de solapas negras a juego con el pantalón y la corbata de moño en color morado le daban un aire rebelde pero formal de todas maneras. Harleen sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, lleno de amor al ver la importancia que tenía 'su familia' para ese hombre ¿Quién gastaría en un smoking tan fino para cenar en casa con su esposa y su bebé? Sólo su esposo podía ser tan extravagante.

—¡Es perfecto!

Puddin miró con interés a su acompañante, el otro hombre sólo sonrió amablemente antes de ofrecerle la mano y presentarse.

—Chato Santanna, he trabajado con ella.

—Un excompañero ¡Que sorpresa!...Quizá no lo sea tanto dados los últimos acontecimientos de Gotham— Una mirada seria se dibujó en sus rostros al recordar los escandalosos titulares de hacía unas semanas en los diarios: La muerte de Batman a manos de Deadshot.—Bueno, linda, iré a cambiarme y a recoger nuestras prendas. Un gusto, señor Santana.

Puddin regresó al vestidor y Harleen tuvo la sensación de que quedarse a solas y escuchar lo que Chato Santana iba a decirle cambiaría para siempre su perfecta burbuja de felicidad y el cambio no iba a gustarle...Pero su mente le gritaba que debía saber...debía recordar...

Una parte de ella quería correr tras su esposo y regresar todos juntos a casa para no volver a salir jamás, sin embargo estaba consciente de lo ridículo que era ese pensamiento. Sus emociones debían estarse reflejando en su cara porque Santana suspiró con pesar y sonrió tristemente antes de volver a hablarle.

—Entiendo que olvidaras todo. Una parte de mí también desearía quedarse para siempre de esta manera, al lado de mi esposa y mis hijos, todos juntos, felices y... llenos de vida. Pero sólo es una triste mentira.

—Yo soy verdaderamente feliz con Puddin y mi hijo, nuestro amor no es una mentira.

—Nunca dije que no te sintieras feliz...sin embargo esperaba que fueras tú quien más rápido se diera cuenta de todo esto... Mira, me gustaría hablar contigo de una vez y recordarte algo que es vitalmente importante. Quisiera que fuera ahora mismo, pero lo he intentado con los otros y no resulta bien simplemente llegar y decirles las cosas que han olvidado. Si lo pienso un poco, quizá deben darse cuenta por si mismos, tal como yo lo hice. Pero no tenemos tiempo, Harley...este es mi número, llama cuando estés lista, cuando quieras recordarlo todo...No tardes mucho.

Santana le extendió una tarjeta antes de retirarse, Harleen sintió al recibirla que estaba firmando un pacto con el 'Diablo', algo en su mente le gritaba que el final de su vida feliz acababa de iniciar.

.-~~~~~~~~~~~-.

Entre elegir juguetes y obsequios, el resto del día fue muy ajetreado. Al final, las cajas registradoras del supermercado donde terminaron las compras, estaban abarrotadas y Bebé terminó por fastidiarse y llorar hasta salir de ahí, ningún mimo, juguete, caramelo o adorno luminoso lograron contentarlo hasta que llegaron a casa y pudo tomar una siesta. Por lo menos, al final del día todos los ingredientes para la cena estaban guardados en el refrigerador, los regalos envueltos y la ropa cuidadosamente guardada en el armario.

Aunque esa noche tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño.

La tarjeta que Santana le entregó estaba arrugada entre sus dedos, indecisa la contempló por horas ¿Debía marcar?

La luz del amanecer la encontró aferrada a los brazos de Puddin en un vago intento de permanecer siempre a su lado. Antes de levantarse de la cama despertó a su marido con un beso muy diferente a los habituales, un beso que hablaba de amor y de tristeza, un beso que prometía eternidad.

Por fortuna, ese día no tuvo tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera preparar la cena y atender a su familia. A las ocho de la noche en punto, tomó a Bebé para darle un baño y luego vestirle con el pequeño conjunto que su padre había elegido para él, a las nueve fue su turno de arreglarse mientras su esposo e hijo colocaban los obsequios bajo el enorme Pino natural que estaba en la sala.

Finalmente, cuando el reloj marcó las diez de la noche, la cena familiar comenzó. El vino caliente ayudaba al joven matrimonio a que el frío navideño fuera soportable, mientras el pequeño Bebé saboreaba una tacita de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos. Todo era tranquilo y apacible, un concierto navideño de The Piano Guys amenizaba el ambiente mientras todos disfrutaban del delicioso pavo (en el caso de Bebé, hecho papilla) y reían escuchando a alguno contar anécdotas de todo lo que habían vivido juntos hasta ese momento.

Eran tan felices.

Así, entre risas y alegría, la nochebuena se convirtió en Navidad y fue momento de abrir los regalos.

Para Bebé un nuevo carrito montable con la figura de su cachorro de peluche favorito además de trenes eléctricos propios de una caricatura que le gustaba ver. Un equipo de química nuevo para Puddin además de un nuevo juego de plumas, libreta incluida, con diseños de naipes y una baraja nueva. Para ella un bolso de mano (que le resultaba familiar) además de una comedia romántica que deseaba leer desde hacía tiempo, y había una caja blanca con su nombre, acompañada de una nota.

Miró contrariada a su esposo antes de levantar la caja

—Tu amigo Santana me pidió ayer que te la entregara— dijo al ver su mirada confusa —¿No debí acceder?

—Esta bien, Puddin. Sólo no esperaba él que me obsequiara algo.

Abrió la caja.

Y hacerlo fue algo de lo que quizá se arrepentiría por siempre.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al ver esos objetos. Su mente se inundó de expectación y ¿Reconocimiento? Inconscientemente tomó el bat de béisbol y lo acomodó como si fuera un arma con mirilla antes de sonreír de un modo perverso... ¿Que había sido eso? Lentamente salió de su extraño estupor y leyó la nota:

 _Harley_

 _Sé cuánto amas lo que tienes ahora pero mereces la verdad más que está mera ilusión. Perdóname, pero no tenemos más tiempo. Hace mucho, tomaste una decisión, elegiste dejar de ser la doctora Harleen Frances Quinzel, elegiste seguir al Joker._

 _Tú eres Harley Quinn._

 _Y no puedes cambiar lo que has hecho, Enchantress tampoco puede hacerlo._

 _Esto es simplemente un sueño._

Entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas mientras los recuerdos plagaban su mente de forma brutal, haciendo trizas su felicidad y la perfecta vida familiar que tenía. Todo lo que había olvidado estaba ahí de nuevo. Sus sesiones en Arkham con el Joker...cuando ella lo ayudó a escapar...cuando se convirtió en Harley Quinn...sus crímenes juntos...cuando fue arrestada...el escuadrón suicida...el helicóptero...

Sintió el brazo de su esposo rodear su cintura y las manitas de su hijo apapacharla torpemente ¿Por qué debía terminar de esa manera? ¿Por qué no podía quedarse así para siempre? ¡Daría su vida por que todo fuese de ese modo, por que todo fuera realidad!

— Todo esta bien, linda. Tranquila.

—Viviría por ti, Puddin, moriría por ti.

— Todo estará bien. Te amo Harleen y Bebé también te ama.

— Lo sé, sé que me amas. Yo también te amo.

Con los ojos llorosos se refugió en el pecho del hombre que amaba e inhaló su aroma por última vez. Aferró entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo, deseando que nadie se lo quitara nunca. Dejó que la calidez de ellos se colase bajo su gélida piel y cerró los ojos para recibir el beso que Puddin le ofrecía.

Pero el beso nunca llegó.

Y la calidez que rodeaba su cuerpo, repentinamente se extinguió.

Porque no había árbol de Navidad, ni Puddin, ni Bebé. Porque ella no era esposa ni madre, ella era Harley Quinn, la amante del Joker.

Un Joker que le había salvado la vida y con eso él había perdido la suya.

Y Enchantress simplemente había jugado en su mente con ello.

 **FIN**

━━━━━━━━━※━━━━━━━━━

Eso ha sido todo, espero que hayan gustado de este pequeño detalle y que me regalen un comentario.


End file.
